Con la cara en alto
by vale malfoy granger
Summary: ya no lo sentia a mi lado que aunque durmieramos en la misma habitacion y vivieramos en el mismo apartamento parecia que vivian dos desconocidos si su felicidad no era junto a mi no se la quitaria haci que decidi poner final a nuestro amor con la cara en alto
1. Te dejo en libertad

Con la cara en alto

Estaba en nuestro cuarto eran mas de las doce de la noche estaba despierta sin poder conciliar el sueño aquel como era seguido ya hace varias noches la razón de mi desvelo mi novio Edward llevábamos viviendo 2 años juntos desde que nos graduamos del instituto habíamos venido a vivir a Seattle para comenzar nuestras carreras el en medicina y yo en literatura inglesa el primer año juntos fue magnifico teníamos nuestros conflictos como cualquier pareja pero lo solucionábamos de la mejor manera siempre pero desde hace unos meses se estaba distanciando de mi entendía que su carrera como medico exigía demasiado lo trataba de comprender enserio pero el ya se estaba pasando a duras penas me besaba y lo hacia mas por costumbre que por amor le molestaba todo lo que decía y a veces ni siquiera me respondía y si lo hacia era con monosílabos y eso ahora la cama era vacía sin sombra alguna de lo que éramos hace un año sabia que el no notaba cuanto me lastimaba su indiferencia me dolía en el alma de verdad. Decidí ir a su despacho para ver si ya había terminado de verdad lo extrañaba pero cuando entre escuche que estaba hablando por teléfono y lo que oí me dejo sin palabras

-tranquila amor en cuanto tenga la oportunidad la voy a dejar-esa era la respuesta a todas mis preguntas

-si ya ni siquiera tenemos sexo es como si no estuviéramos en el mismo lugar además sabes que te amo solo a ti Tanya-eso termino de romper mi corazón

Decidí salir de hay e ir al cuarto antes de que se diera cuenta tenia las lagrimas a punto de salir ya había tomado una decisión mañana dejaría de ser un estorbo en su vida me iría de esa casa temprano. Oí como entraba al cuarto y el otro lado de la cama se hundía ya ni siquiera me abrazaba como antes definitivamente no se como dejamos morir nuestro amor cada día se sentía que se escapaba mas de mis manos.

A la mañana siguiente sentí como se metía dentro de la ducha, se que sonara estúpido pero quería pedirle un ultimo beso para sentir por ultima vez que esto todavía no había terminado. Cuando salió me dijo:

-me voy no me esperes llego tarde-la típica escusa de siempre

-Ok- fue mi brillante respuesta-Edward…?

-Si?

-Me puedes dar un beso-se acerco lentamente a mi y me beso y sentí como cuando nos dimos el primero se que para el no tenia tanto significado como para mi se que el ni se imaginaba que este seria el beso que pondría final a la historia de los dos y así se fue sin ninguna ultima palabra.

Mientras empacaba sentía como las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas decidí dejarle una última carta de despedida y para que no me buscara y me diera explicaciones sabía que lo haría lo conocida a la perfección tome papel y escribí:

**EDWARD:**

**Seguro cuando leas esta carta ya no estaré a tu lado no te alarmes me fue por mi propia voluntad la razón anche me di cuenta de el motivo de tus llegadas tardes de porque no pasabas tiempo conmigo tal vez no fui suficiente para ti se que para ti la vida seguirá que alguien mas encontraras y que lo nuestro simplemente será un rastro del pasado pero quiero que sepas que fuiste mi primer amor mi primer beso mi primera vez que no hubo nadie a quien amara tanto como a ti como para dejarte ser feliz aunque no sea a mi lado. Recuerda te amo pero no voy a forzarte a estar con alguien a quien no amas se feliz en serio es mi único deseo para ti pero hay que ser cuerdos por un momento por eso quería decirte adiós con la cara en alto **

**Siempre Tuya **

**Isabella**

Selle la carta llena de esos días llenos de sueños en los que imaginábamos nuestro futuro junto de esas sonrisas que no volverán y de ese último beso que estuvo a punto de matar en ese día me di cuenta de que no hubo nadie a quien amara tanto como a el pero era tiempo de buscar mi felicidad y que el tuviera la suya


	2. Por idiota la perdi

**(N/A)ME PREGUNTARON SI LA HISTIRIA ERA UN ONE SHOOT NO LO ES SOY NUEVA ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS ASI QUE VOY A SUBIR TANTOS CAPITULOS COMO DE MI INSPIRACION QUIERO TAMBIEN ACLARAR ALGO MIS CAPITULOS SON CORTOS PERO ACTUALIZO CADA DIA GRACIAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S.M ME HE BASADO EN ALGUNAS CANCIONES AL FINAL LAS DEJO BESOS**

CAP 2 EPOV

Estaba hablando por teléfono con Tanya en mi despacho ella era mi amante las cosas con Isabella iban en caída la primera vez que lo hice me sentí mal de verdad amaba a Bella y pensé que era solo que me atraía el físico de Tanya pero luego las salidas con Tanya se hicieron mas seguidas y paso lo inevitable ella me daba lo que Isabella no me daba en casa.

Entre a bañarme para irme a la universidad se me hacia raro que Bella no se hubiera levantado no le di importancia después de todo pronto terminaría con ella para irme con Tanya me daba lastima después de todo ella fue mi primer amor mi primera vez mi primera novia y sabia que al terminar con ella sus hermanos sus padres y mis hermanas y mis padres me terminarían odiando pero no pensaba seguir atado a ella cuando salí del baño estaba sentada en la cama y le dije después de vestirme la típica escusa de estos últimos meses

-me voy no me esperes llego tarde-no se pero veía una mezcla de emociones en sus ojos dolor soledad todo eso remplazaba el hermoso brillo que antes había en ellos pero me pidió algo que no me esperaba me dijo

-Ok- vi que iba a decir algo-Edward…?

-Si?

-Me puedes dar un beso-me acerque lentamente a ella estaba seguro que ya no sentiría nada si la besaba pero sucedió todo lo contrario volví a sentir ese corriente que pasaba siempre que sentía cuando la besaba no dije nada mas y me fui.

Camino a la universidad me quede pensando que tal vez yo era el culpable de que no se viera ese brillo en sus ojos estaba decidido terminaría lo que tenia con Tanya y me iba a poner como una meta volver a enamorar a Bella para que pudiéramos tener la misma relación de antes.

Al llegar a la U me encontré con Tanya se iba a lanzar hacia mi para besarme pero la detuve vi su cara de incredulidad

-Tenemos que hablar

-Sobre que Eddie?

-Primero no me digas Eddie sabes que lo odio y segundo esto se acabo no puedo seguir haciéndole esto a Bella

-Que?! Te odio Edward Cullen luego no vuelvas llorando a mí como la primera vez –y así se fue echándome un montón de maldiciones en ese momento Salí corriendo a una floristería a comprarle a mi Bella un gran ramo de fresias sus flores favoritas.

Cuando entre a la casa me sorprendía el silencio normalmente a esa hora ella ya estaba en casa subí a nuestro cuarto vi la cama y lo único que vi sobre ella fue una carta la abrí y lo que leí me rompió el corazón y me hizo sentir la peor basura del mundo

EDWARD:

Seguro cuando leas esta carta ya no estaré a tu lado no te alarmes me fui por mi propia voluntad la razón anoche me di cuenta de el motivo de tus llegadas tardes de porque no pasabas tiempo conmigo tal vez no fui suficiente para ti se que para ti la vida seguirá que alguien mas encontraras y que lo nuestro simplemente será un rastro del pasado pero quiero que sepas que fuiste mi primer amor mi primer beso mi primera vez que no hubo nadie a quien amara tanto como a ti como para dejarte ser feliz aunque no sea a mi lado. Recuerda te amo pero no voy a forzarte a estar con alguien a quien no amas se feliz en serio es mi único deseo para ti pero hay que ser cuerdos por un momento por eso quería decirte adiós con la cara en alto

Siempre Tuya

Isabella

Lo hice perdí al amor de mi vida por una estupidez por una simple tentación lo peor es que ella se fue pensando en mi felicidad haci le tocara sacrificar la de ella yo la había roto por dentro la recuperaría así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en mi vida tenia que por lo menos pedirle disculpas y rogar por su perdón así que me puse a pensar cual seria el destino al que ella habría decidido irse en eso recordé una vieja conversación de ambos

FLASHBACK

Estaba con Bella viendo una película en la sala de su casa ya que sus hermanos Emmett y Jasper habían salido con sus novias mis hermanas Rosalie y Alice asi que teníamos la casa para nosotros en eso se me ocurrió preguntarle algo

-Bells si te digiera que puedes coger un avión en este mismo momento con todo incluido a que lugar viajarías

-Mmmmm me iría a Chicago sin pensarlo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tal vez todavía se acordara de esa ciudad cogería el primer vuelo a Chicago y la buscaría no importaba si me hiva son explicaciones si dejaba tirada la universidad solo me importaba recuperarla a ella y lo hiva a hacer cueste lo que cueste.

La canción en la que me inspire para el primer capitulo fue con la cara en alto de Reik y te dejo en libertad de Ha-Ash

En el segundo capitulo No digas nada por favor de Cali y El Dandee


	3. Necesito hacerlo debo hacerlo

**(N/A)PERSONAJES DE S.M ALGUNA DUDA SOBRE EL FIC LAS RESPONDO DEJEN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO EL CAP O TIENEN ALGUN COMENTARIO GRACIAS:3**

CAP 3

**BPOV**

Voy conduciendo por la carretera hacia el aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo a Chicago ya realice un intercambio en la universidad y mis padres están de acuerdo todavía tengo su rostro en mi mente creo que ninguno de los dos pensó que lo nuestro terminaría asi pero somos humanos y a veces cambiamos de idea pero llevábamos dos años de novios sin contar los de amistad esto de verdad esta matándome prendí la radio para distraerme un rato y empieza a sonar como el final de una triste película ese tipo de final que en verdad no quieres ver por lo devastador que puede llegar a ser porque es trágico y sientes que te parte el alma que tu corazón con cada latido duele mas y mas no se que hare sin Edward a mi lado pero no estaré con alguien que no me ama y se que nunca será simple ni fácil nunca una ruptura es limpia por mas que lo quieras intentar se que ya no llegara el príncipe a salvarme porque tal vez yo no era su princesa a el era la única persona que conocía como la palma de mi mano éramos como uno solo como dejamos acabar lo nuestro así y se que no puedo respirar sin el pero debo hacerlo necesito hacerlo para que el dolor no me mate desde adentro nunca quise que esto sucediera nunca quise que el sufriera por estar a mi lado por yo no ser lo suficiente para el enserio trate de que lo nuestro siguiera a flote de superar cada obstáculo pero este me venció además somos jóvenes y a veces porque creas que alguien es el amor de tu vida simplemente no funciona y nada de lo que diga o intente va a salvarnos de la caída y los dos éramos los culpables siento que perdí mas que a mi novio perdí a mi confidente a mi amigo enserio esto no es nada fácil para mi temo de que en cualquier momento me desborone y no pueda salir o volver a ser por lo menos la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui no sabia como no sabia cuando pero lo iba a olvidar.

**EPOV**

Sin perder tiempo salí hacia el aeropuerto todavía tenia en mi mente la imagen de sus bellos ojos de esta mañana llenos de dolor y decepción se que fui un idiota por romper su corazón por desgarrarlo he roto con toda su inocencia esa que cada vez que le veías pensabas que no era humana que era un ángel y se que ninguna mujer del mundo se merecía lo que le hice a Bella ella tenia toda la razón para odiarme pero hiva a rogarle de rodillas si era necesario que lo intentáramos de nuevo una vez mas detener la cinta y volver a comenzar si ella se va me desvaneceré porque nade puede ocupar su lugar en mi corazón solo puede ser ella únicamente ella ya estaba cerca de llegar al aeropuerto.

**NPOV**

Una hermosa chica iba con su maleta por todo el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo se notaba una inmensa tristeza en sus ojos achocolatados mientras un joven de cabellos cobrizos caminaba por todo el aeropuerto buscando a la hermosa chica por un momento se cruzaron sus miradas la de ella llena de dolor la de el llena de arrepentimiento y amor la chica no pudo sostenerle mas la mirada y salió de ahí en busca de la puerta para abordar de su vuelo el era la ultima persona que quería ver en ese momento si lo volvía a ver sabia que su corazón se rompería aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

**EPOV**

Tenia que alcanzara no la dejaría ir quería que supiera que no la volvería a lastimar que siempre estaría a su lado que ya no habrían mas temores la logre alcanzar ya estaba por abordar ella simplemente se volteo me vio fijamente a los ojos se notaba reflejada su tristeza y las lagrimas que trataba de no derramar la había dejado tan herida haría lo posible por que ese brillo sus ojos volviera.

**BPOV**

En el momento en que me voltee a verlo no pude mas empecé a derrumbarme frente a sus ojos antes de abordar mi avión solo pude pronunciar algo que vi capto toda su atención y lo dije

-Te amo pero te dejo en libertad-le lance un beso al aire el hizo el gesto de atraparlo y me subí al avión a comenzar una vida lejos de el y todo lo que me lastimaba.

**EPOV**

Era un hecho la perdí y lo que mas me mata es que se fue pensando que no la amaba soy un estúpido el mas grande como pude hacerle eso ahora me encontraba en mitad de ese frio aeropuerto viendo como el amor de vida se iba ante mis ojos.

**1 MES DESPUES**

**BPOV**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que me había ido del lado de Edward había tratado de hablar conmigo por medio de Rosalie y Alice pero no le había dado la oportunidad de acercarse ahora estaba en la sala de mi apartamento siendo masoquista viendo viejas fotos nuestras esparcidas por el suelo esas llenas de los mas hermosos recuerdos de mi vida tratando de alcanzar el teléfono pero me detenía por dos razones uno por mi orgullo y dos porque me creía lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra esto y en eso un pensamiento estúpido cruzo por mi mente lo peor es que lo dije a la nada en voz alta

-Alguna vez abre pasado por tu mente en este tiempo porque créeme a mi pasa todo el tiempo

Veo la hora la 1:15am estoy sola y siento que te necesito en este momento dije que no pensaría en ti ni me torturaría con tu recuerdo pero hay momentos en los que pierdo el control y te necesito ahora simplemente ya no se como puedo hacerlo sin ti.

**EPOV**

Estaba en el bar en el que siempre iba con Bella con Jasper y Emmett es increíble que después de lo que le hice a su hermana sigan siendo mis amigos ya iba por mi otro trago de whiskey y no dejaba de mirar la puerta aun con la esperanza de que ella la cruzara y volviera a mis brazos y pienso será que alguna vez pase por su mente porque a mi me sucede todo el tiempo no hay día en el que no me culpe simplemente la vida sin ella ya no era vida veo la hora la 1:15AM estoy un poco ebrio y te necesito ahora digo internamente.

**BPOV**

Supongo que prefiero hacerme daño y no sentir nada en absoluto pero simplemente mi corazón y mi mente se niegan a olvidarlo.

**NPOV**

En eso dos jóvenes en distintos lugares miraron a la hermosa luna y soltaron casi a la nada un TE NECESITO AHORA sin saber que sus corazones y mentes sentían lo mismo una lagrima salió de los ojos de cada uno pensado ella en el hombre que amo y todavía amaba y el en la mujer que había herido y dejado escapar sin darse cuenta el sentimiento mutuo que tenían los dos un profundo amor y necesidad.

(N/A) LAS CANCIONES DE ESTE CAPI SON BREATHE DE TAYLOR SWIFT, GOTTA BE YOU DE ONE DIRECTION Y NEED YOU NOW DE LADY ANTEBELLUM


End file.
